Mr Murder
by Joow Layer Heartssen
Summary: [UA] Sangue, conhecido como manjar dos deuses na cultura urbana. Bem, é o que eu vou derramar nas ruas de Londres... Me pegue se for capaz.


**LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. LEIAM. Mr. Murder Advice.**

Eu e a minha irmã (Lynn Sparrow) inventamos um tipo de parceria paralela para fics. E Mr. Murder é a primeira fic que está dentro desse projeto. Aí você pergunta, "tá, mas o que é uma parceria paralela?", e eu lhes explico. Mr. Murder e Miss Murder (nome da fic dela) são histórias que tratam dos mesmos acontecimentos. Só que com pontos de vista diferentes.

Por exemplo, na fic dela, a Lily, ou Miss Murder, é uma Serial Killer fria e cruel que tem um passado estranho. Na minha, o criminoso é Damien Lithiäm, ou Jack o' Jack, um assassino que ninguém conhece. Na minha fic, a história principal se passa com a perícia (composta por Sirius, Remus, Jamesy (um personagem paralelo ao James), Noah, Medley, Lawerne, Aarynm e Lilly) tentando desvendar o porquê dos assassinatos, que têm alguma ligação bizarra com coisas das famílias das vítimas. Nós nos baseamos um pouquinho de nada em Jogos Mortais nessa parte.

Na fic dela, a história conta a vida de Lily e todos os acontecimentos que a tornam a mais perigosa e nova criminosa de todo o século. De todo modo, Jack o' Jack e Miss Murder se juntam para se tornar a mais famosa dupla de assassinos de todo o mundo. Eles têm a mesma razão para cometerem tais atrocidades, e por isso acabam se agregando para unir suas forças. Agora falando sobre shipper.  
A fic da minha irmã é Lily/James. Eles se conhecem no meio de tudo e é o Jay que ajuda a Lils a parar de matar as pessoas. A MINHA, provavelmente, é Lilly/Jamesy, os personagens PARALELOS ao James e à Lily! Deu pra entender? Lilly com dois L's, minha personagem. Com um só, dela. **LILLY COM DOIS L'S SE PRONUNCIA LILHY! É ESPANHOL!**

Tá, eu sei que é complicado, mas quem puder ler as duas seria realmente muito interessante, porque vocês poderiam desfrutar da mesma história, do mesmo enredo, contado de dois jeitos totalmente diferentes. No final, as duas fics se encaixam perfeitamente, todas as histórias combinam e etc. Eu garanto que não vão se arrepender. Para quem não quer, bem, eu só lamento. Felizmente as duas fics têm sentido completo mesmo para quem não leu a outra. Pra quem leu, vai ler ou qualquer coisa parecida, MUITO OBRIGADO, vocês não sabem como isso é importante. Bem, bom trailer! Qualquer dúvida, o meu e-mail está no perfil. Podem adicionar no MSN, Orkut ou o que quiserem.

* * *

**Um assassino...**

- Causa da morte? - perguntou Jamesy olhando para o outro moreno.

- Está vendo essa laceração aqui, logo abaixo da caixa toráxica? Pós-morte. O cano, enfiado entre a clavícula esquerda e a primeira costela? Pós-morte. O furo, que dá início à palavra Mr. Murder? Pós-morte. E as três perfurações, uma em cada mão e uma nos pés formando uma cruz? Pós morte. A causa da morte poderia ser... hm. Muita aspirina. Ele tomou... tipo umas cinqüenta. Propositalmente.

**Oito investigadores...**

- Jamesy, Sirius, Remus, Noah, Lilly, Aarynm, Medley e Lawerne, eu quero esse caso resolvido. AGORA!

- Mas, chefe... nós não temos provas o suficiente para levar o cara para tribunal! E a nossa testemunha duvida que ele seja o assassino!

- Você me ouviu!

**Um laboratório.**

**- **MAS O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI?

- Ele esteve aqui, senhor...

**A trama é a morte individual...**

**- "**Ninguem deve morrer sozinho. E para que sua alma não seja sugada pela solidão... ela se embriaga com o desejo do inferno..."

_-_ De quem é essa frase?

- Jamesy Eyt Voyard, a razão de viver.

**de cada pessoa impura...**

- Nazistas?

- Neonazistas. Eles estão aqui para testemunhar contra o Jack o' Jack.

- Nazistas?

- Neonazistas.

**de cada pessoa...**

- Não, por favor_, não!_

- Acalme-se... eu não irei fazer mal algum..._ ao seu gato, _é claro

- Hahaha... eles nunca vão me achar, Lils! Fica tranqüila. Eu sou muito... como é mesmo a palavra?

- Astuto?

- Não... perfeito.

**Se vocês querem me pegar...**

**-** Sangue.. - ele cheirou a sua adaga molhada do líquido vermelho que saia do corpo de Lilly - Como eu senti falta disso.

**- **Se você me tocar...

- O quê? Você vai me matar? Haha, não se dê o trabalho... eu já estou morto.

**vão ter que armar um plano mehor que...**

- Qual o plano?

- O plano é pegar o cara e mandá-lo para a prisão... simples.

**apenas investigar.**

- Eu achei algumas digitais na "espada" justiceira...

- E eu achei fibras de carpete na roupa da Sra. Poppe.

**Voces não terão tempo para namoro..**

- Você é o que eu tenho de mais importante na minha vida...

- E na minha... o mais importante é o trabalho.

**Ou reencontros familiares.**

**-** Você não é minha irmã... não é... NÃO É! - o quarto mergulhou num silêncio sepulcral, quebrado apenas pelo barulho do sangue escorrendo pelo chão - Não é...

**Falta comédia na nossa vida...**

- Ria, Med.

- Ãh?

- Ria!

- HUAHUAHUAHUHAUAHAUHAUHAUH

- ...medo.

**E morte também...**

**-** Só você e eu, gatinha.

- É... só você e eu...

**Mr. Murder.**

- "O rélogio bate às seis, se às 7 o relógio não bater, às nove elas vão morrer.

Vocês tem 15 minutos cronometrados para achar a solução da charada abaixo junto com a dica que já lhes dei.

A amostra vive em pleno sol  
Para que todos a vejam  
para que todos a peguem  
para que todos a provem  
o relogio bate.  
A história continua;  
a amostra.

Mr. Murder"

- Mas... o que isso quer dizer?

- É o que temos que descobrir, não é?

**Pegue-me se for capaz.**

**

* * *

**


End file.
